Draco Malfoy
by waterrain
Summary: Just a poem about how Draco Malfoy feels.
1. Chapter 1

Summary:This is what I think Draco Malfoy was thinking.

Warning:Has slight spoillers for

the 6th Harry Potter book: Harry Potter and The half-blood prince.

Disclamier:Waterrain doesn't own Harry potter.

Me:Shut up I can only dream.Any way this is a sorta spoiler for the 6th book.

Man I wish I own Harry potter, and Draco Malfoy even though he can be a Jerk, but

a sexy one...

Draco:Thank god you don't own me!

Me:Glare:Anyway hope you like this.

Draco:Yes please do review because after all it's about me Draco.

Oh yeah waterrain is sorry that she messed up My last name the 1st time.

Me:Pouts: Anyway here it is!

-Part One-

I have to do it,

or he'll kill my family.

I'm scarred,

My skin whiter than snow,

My eyes feel burning,

I hardly eat.

I hardly pick on Potter.

If I don't do this,

he'll find me,

toture my family to death,

and he will kill me.

I don't wanna do this,

but I have to.

I have to repair this...

I Draco Malfoy,

shed tears of sorrow,

in a haunted girls bathroom.

I can't look into the mirror,

but I heard a sound.

I looked into the mirror,

saw Potter looking shocked,

at my tear stain face.

Blasted Potter seeing my face.

I tried to curse Potter,

he got me.

I'm bleeding,

saw Potter looking sorry,shock,and stunned.

I heard Potter,

trying to say that,

he didn't mean to,

and sorry.

Figures,

Potter wanted to try out a spell,

without knowing what it does.

Just figures with potter,

trying to do stuff without knowing what it does,

Luckily I have no scars.

Me:Hello that was Part One, and I don't know if Draco has a scar from that cruse

or not.

Draco:...

Me:Stunned?

Draco: Stunned that Potter can use that cruse, bet he didn't know what it does.

Me:Sighing: Please review. There is Three parts, So Two parts to type...

Me:So please review. Pretty please with a 16 year old Draco Malfoy on top,

or Pretty please with a 16 year old Harry Potter on top.

Draco:Sighing: waterrain just shut it and stop typing.

Me:OK and Please review and for the people who reviewed thank you.

Draco: So later and bye. 


	2. Chapter 2

Me:Hello this is Part Two,and hope ypu'll enjoy it.

Malfoy:...

-Part Two-

I had put something into the wine,

Slughorn didn't give that to dumbledore,

and so that plan failed.

I had someone give some hogwart student,

the crused item to give to dumbledore,

and that plan failed too.

So both plans failed,

and nobody is dead.

I have finally finished, repairing it.

The day came,

dumbledore I disarmed.

Strange dumbledore looks so powerless,

and I noticed two broomsticks.

So I asked "Did someone come with you?"

So I had my wand raised,

but I couldn't do it.

So I talked,

dumbledore didn't belive me,

when I told him snape is a double anget.

Snape is out for himself.

I lowered my wand by an inch,

but then the death eaters came.

What on earth is that flithy werewolf doing here?

They egged me on,

but I felt frozen to the spot,

and I know then I could not kill,

Dumbledore was right I can not kill.

Then snape killed dumbledore,

I remember dumbledore,

saying I'm not a killer.

I thought faintly,

My chance has died with dumbledore.

After all who would belive me,

a son of a death eater.

All they would see is the mark,

would not listen on to why,

I did that,

and I would say I had to,

or the mad man would kill my family.

Me:This was part Two out of three,and please review. 


	3. Chapter 3

-Part 3-  
Maybe they would belive me,  
if I'm dead as a doornail.

I faintly feel,  
snap grabbing me,  
and had me run.

I know snape,  
would not of even tried,  
but because of the vow,  
snape has to,  
or he'll die.

The vow snape,  
made to my mother.

I faintly see,  
that Potter is following,  
Us.

Potter most know,  
Is very ticked off,  
at snape.

So snape grabbed me,  
so we run faster,  
and run far away.

Snape is a killer,  
a cold hearted Killer.

Snape took away,  
My chance,  
My chance was killed.

Man I HATE SNAPE,  
He is out for his own skin,  
like a true slytherin.

To be honest,  
I can not even kill a old man,  
and I don't think I could even kill Potter.

So what will become of me?

My name is Draco Malfoy,  
and I'm not a killer.

Me:Hello What do you think? And thank you for reviewing! So please review and write if you love this,or hate this Okay.Bye. 


End file.
